particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
History of Mordusia
Early History In the third millenia BE, Mordusia was settled by immigrants from the north, of Proto-Luthorian. Some centuries after this, the Kingdom known as Pharos, governed from Euphanea rose into prominence. Though “semi-civilized” by foreign standards, the Pharosi had an advanced system of governance, with a High King elected by a Council of of nobles, and deep knowledge of the matters of mathematics and astronomy. Astrology as well as magic was revered among the nobility. In 700 BE, the country was invaded by Proto-Artanians of possibly Dundorfian origin. Through a bloody conflict of pillaging and terrorizing the countryside, the Artanian House of Dungar unified most of today's Mordusia, and the Artanians established themselves an an alien elite in the country. Their rule would not last forever, however. In the fourth century BE, native Mordusian cities would start refusing to pay taxes to the Artanian rulers, eventually resulting in civil war. The Artanians was driven back to northernmost Sayoon. The result was a lose confederacy of Mordusian tribes known as Talac Anor, united by their resistance against the alien Artanian forces. Centuries after, another treat to the Mordusian way of life rose with the rise of an unified Aldurian force to the south. Largely to internal strife among the Mordusian nobility, large parts of Mordusia would be conquered by Aldurian warlords, the population enslaved and otherwise not treated with dignity. Founding of the Kingdom of Mordusia The advent of Hosianism meant great changes to the Mordusian way of life. Missionaries from Selucia came to Mordusia through Sammodra and converted large parts of that regions. For most ethnic Mordusians, Hosianism would replace heathenry as a unifying force. As many missionaries were killed by the Aldurians, it was natural that Hosnianism had a place in any national revival of the Mordusian nation. In 496, a young noble from a small village in Hosamia valley Mordus arose and gathered an army that would prove itself mighty. However, he would immediately face difficulties with jealous nobles allying themselves with the Aldurians and was soon forced into exile. In exile, he assembled a force of mercenaries and Hosian zealots from various countries in Majatra, whom which he returned with in 500 BE. After the legendary battle of Hoak Fields, crowds chanted "Long live the kingdom of Mordus, long live Mordusia!" and was promptly crowned king as seen right. This day, September 19 was after that considered the national day of Mordusia. In an act of mercy, he allowed the nobles who had opposed him to leave the country freely. He also prefered to rule from the small villages in the valley of hosamia, leadning to the foundation of the city of Retchenberg, the capital of Mordusia. Second Millennia The following centuries were characterized with relative peace for the Kingdom of Mordusia. The kingdom still didn't rule over parts of the regions Talasor and Sayoon. In the 12:th century BE, king Jonah III led a crusade against practitioners of heatenry in Talasor, but heathen traditions had since long become an integrated into Mordusian culture and Mordusian Hosianism. It was not until the 15:th century BE that troubles started to arise for the millennial old Kingdom. After having developed cordial relations with the Selucian Patriarchal Church, most of the Mordusian priesthood switched to the side of the Terran Patriarchal Church after a dispute over the right to investiture. By the 15:th century however, relations with the Terran Patriarchals had cooled as well, and by decree of King Tyrian V, the Mordusian Church went into a formal schism, joining the Terra-wide Bishopalist branch of churches. The 17:th and 18:th centuries were dominated by repeated Mordusian intrusions into the Aldurian-ruled realm of Talasor, considered a natural part of the Kingdom of Mordus. This escalated into a full-scale war in 1945 BE, in which many Aldurian or Canrillaise speakers went into exile in their respective home countries. The issue was not resolved until a Constitutional convention in 2046, in which Talasor and the northern parts of Sayoon were finally recognized as “integral parts” of Mordusia, much to the dismay of various minority nationalist groups. Early Modern Times Centuries of relative peace followed. Mordusia, while being traditionally a socialy cosnevrtaive country, was a stable supporter of democracy around Terra and a staunch opponent of the Axis. In 2431, this would drastically change, as Mordusia came under the Luthori crown. Despite not participating in many international conflicts, Mrodusia was not idle on the international stage. In 2626, Mordusia established its first ever colony in Dovani. This action angered the Sekowo government that argued that this colonization of unclaimed land was in violation of the "Dovani for Dovanians" treaty that much of the International community had recognized, in spite of Luthori, Pontesian and Hulstrian colonization of and aggression against the various native peoples of Dovani. After a time however, Indrala recognized the colony of New Mordusia and the issue was toned down. In the 2800:s, Mordusia was ravaged by war against the Luthori crown. A long and bloody ensured, which ended in freedom for Mordusian. However the peace in 2913 resulted in Mordusia being forced to sell of it's colonies to Luthori, an act still considered illegitimate by many Mordusian patriots. The war led to the establishment of a Republic of Mordusia, dominated by the liberal-leaning Agrarian Party of Mordusia. The new government joined the Alliance of Terran Republics and worked with it spreading the ideals of demnocracy and republicanism around Terra. However, the government also implemented many social liberal policies contrary to Mordusian tradition, and legalized things like abortion and same-sex marriage, things not condoned by most Mordusians even today. Modern History The decline of the Agrarian Party led to the rise of the Isolationist Party of Mordusia, which was considerably more conservative though libertarian in itself. The party led Mordusia out of 25 years of Theocratic reign and ruled almost entirley undsiputed from 3440-3460. The Isolationist Party of Mordusia also declared Mordusia a neutral nation, and withdrew from the ATR and re instated the Mordusian Neutrality Pact. The Isolationists would rule undisputed until its collapse in 3459 which usshered in the Liberal Party, who reorganized the Republic into a Commonwelath under which many things were do to restablish a sense of national identity in Mordusia. One of these things included a widley unpopular decision to rename all the region and cities in the nation to archaic celtic names that even in period of relevancy were never really used.. Their decline led to the rise of the Blue Labour Alliance, who under it's leader Tristan Shield reformed the Commonwealth into a Hegemony, with himself as Regent. Under Shield, Mordusia had once again joined the ATR and his government has introduced many social conservative polices more in line with the Mordusian electorate than those of the past Agrarian or Liberal Parties. However Tristin Shield made a highly controversial decision to privitize the army and contract private firms which he owned about 67% of that market. This ushered in a cult party known as the Alliance for Freedom and also ushered in in 3473 the restoration of the Isolationist Party of Mordusia . The Alliance gained large popularity and quickly made controversial decisions including radical authoritarian displays such as providing warrants of arrest for members of the last administration including Tristin Shield. However the local Isolationist controlled Talasor government distanced itself from the federal one and ignored many of its policies and created a safe-haven for Tristin Shield. Shortly before the election of 3478, the Alliance disbanded and the legislature pardoned tristan shield and Impeached the Tyrranical dictator know as 'Her Eminence'. The Isolationist Party wpuld dominate in the 3478 election and has been mainly undesputed since. The Party reversed radical cultural changes such as naming of cities and implemented Free Market practices. However the Isolationist Party would make a decision in 3494 to fund Zardugal in the 2nd Majatran war that would come back to bite them nearly 15 years later. In the 3rd majatran war the Isolationists renewed their decision to support Zardugal in 3508 but this time it had caught up to them. Deltaria realized what Mordusia was doing and quickly hit the books and read up on the Mordusian Neutrality Pact which sated thet 'Mordusia i to remain neutral in all war conflicts'. While the Isolationists believed they were in the bounds of the treaty, many members of the international community were not and many made and suceeded in efforts to withdraw from the treaty including Indrala, Dundorf, Trigunia and Deltaria. The Isolationist Chancellor Gerald Nixon son of Kelly Nixon traveled to six countries attempting to withdraw and spoke to their legislatures begging them to see his point of view. Many were effected by this including the Leader of Dundorf, but overall the trips made little inpact on the outcome. The Isolationists would respond by Drafting a new and revised neautrality pact and giving Zardugal a deadline of september 3509 for the resources provided. The Fourth Millennia The middle of the 4100s saw the rise of New Labour, New Mordusia, a social democratic party whose reforming agenda would shape Mordusian politics for the next 40-50 years. The popularity of their young charismatic leader Tristram Barnett saw him elected as President and have the most number of seats in Congress at the election of 4159. This provided a strong mandate for progressive change. Barnett's victory gave rise to what became known as the 'Liberal Age', where permissive and progressive politics became the consensus amongst governing parties for the next 40-50 years. His government developed a generous and sustainable state pension, extended full citizenship rights to all Mordusian nationals, introduced marriage equality and living wage legislation, as well as encouraging increased direct foreign investment to expand Mordusia's sluggish economy. Increased spending on the arts, sciences and social programs was made possible by the introduction of a progressive income tax system which cut taxes for low & middle income workers, increased public spending all whilst leaving a healthy budget surplus. This tax system replaced Mordusia's centuries old flat rate of income tax. In June 4166, President Tristram Barnett announced he would not run for a third consecutive term in office. January 4167 saw the election of Josephine Walcott as President after serving 8 years as Barnett's Secretary of State (Head of Government). Under Mordusian law the position of President and Secretary of State had to be held be two separate officials, thus Walcott duly resigned her former position and attempted to form a new 'unity' cabinet. This however led to uproar, with one party exiting Congress and fresh elections called. In June 4168, Walcott was defeated and left office after only 18 months. This brought to an end a near decade of New Labour governance. Category:Mordusia Category:The Fourth Millennia